


Fight

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Day 2 of Stingue week last year, Fluff, M/M, Sting what did you do?, They're fighting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue leaves for a small job and Sting stays home to take care of their house...but just like every time, he completely messes up. Only this time he may have messed up more than he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Stingue week 2015
> 
> Enjoy~

There were hardly ever any jobs that the Twin Dragons did not do together, but every now and then a specialist was needed. This was one of those jobs and Rogue stood by the door of their small house, his belongings packed in bag that he carried on his back, ready to head off to the train station.  
  
“Don’t forget to do the dishes.” the Shadow Dragon Slayer told Sting sternly as he opened the door.  
  
“I will.” Sting replied for the umpteenth time, his patience beginning to wear thin. How many other things was he supposed to do? Rogue was only gone for a few days, didn’t he have any faith at all?  
  
“And take good care of Frosch for me.” Rogue smiled and his eyes softened at Sting. After all that lecturing, he was certain Sting was irked. He was right, of course. Sting hated housework and usually failed miserably whenever Rogue went away, despite the reminders before he took his leave. At the mention of the small exceed, Sting’s expression changed though and he replied,  
  
“Yes of course.”  
  
“Stay safe okay?” Rogue told Sting and turned to leave, but Sting had seized his waist and hugged him tightly,  
  
“I’ll miss you.” the blonde muttered and Rogue smiled,  
  
“I’ll be back soon, I promise. Now let go or I’ll miss the train.” he growled playfully. Sting laughed and replied,  
  
“That’s the point.”  
  
“Sting.” Rogue said flatly and the blonde knew it was his cue to get off. Sting released his boyfriend rather reluctantly before reaching up and pulling Rogue’s lips onto his.  
  
“Come back soon, okay?” the blonde whispered and stepped away from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rogue nodded and said his goodbyes before turning and walking down the street towards the train station. A couple of days. Sting could do it this time. He would not fail again, he promised himself that. However, the moment he walked into the kitchen, was the moment that promise was broken and he headed straight for the fridge before planting himself on the couch. He’d do the dishes later.

  


\-----------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Rogue left and the dishes were piling high in the kitchen. The bin was overflowing and the washing was long overdue. Still, the White Dragon Slayer showed no signs of cleaning up. Lector and Frosch loved it. Without Rogue, they were allowed to jump around on the beds, watch movies until their hearts content and snack whenever they pleased.  
  
It rained heavily on the third day and Sting was heading back home with Lector and Frosch after a long day at the guild hall. Carelessly, the blonde strode ahead, letting the exceeds play in the puddles on the road. Every now and then he heard Lector warn Frosch not to jump too much so that his costume would not get dirty but didn’t pay too much attention to it. His mind was far too caught up in paperwork he had put down over an hour ago now, but the damage this time. It was too much for him to handle.  
  
30 counts of property damage...30 apology letters and a fine of 1 million Jewel. How on earth did they manage to destroy that much in just one day? Of course, they would have to pay it out of their reward money. There was no way the guild could just hand over 1 million Jewel like that. Sting had to be careful what he spent it on. There was a fee for guilds too and if he had no money left to pay for it by the end of the month, what was he supposed to tell the magic council?! His train of thoughts was interrupted by a high pitched squeal, followed by a splash.  
  
“Frosch!” Lector cried in despair and attempted to pull the fallen exceed back to his feet, but Frosch was far too busy screaming and crying. Sting cursed himself for taking his eyes off them and ran back to lift the green exceed out of a muddy puddle.  
  
“What happened?” the blonde asked distressed as he proceeded to calm the panicked Frosch. Lector pointed at an earthworm squirming about in the puddle. Frosch’s absolute weakness. Earthworms. Sting should have known better.  
  
“Why didn’t you do something Lector!” Sting snapped furiously, everything becoming far too much for him to handle. He knew it was unfair to yell at Lector like that when he knew that the brown exceed could have done nothing to prevent Frosch form freaking out.  
  
“I-I’m sorry.” Lector stuttered ashamed, his paws still covering his mouth. Sting shook his head and crouched down, the crying Frosch in his arms. He patted Lector’s head and apologised for yelling at him all of the sudden.  
  
“Come on, let’s go home little buddy.” Sting told him with a smile on his face again and Lector nodded letting Sting lift him up and carry him home.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------

  


It was raining again outside, but Frosch had finally fallen asleep and Sting managed to remove the frog costume without waking the exceed. Lector sat on the couch beside the sleeping Frosch with a cup of hot chocolate clutched in his paws and a fluffy blanket draped over his shoulders. They had gotten drenched on the way home and Sting feared that the two exceeds had caught a cold, but that was the least of his worries now. Rogue would be home tomorrow and the dishes were still not washed. Even worse than that...Frosch’s costume had become dirty from the fall into the mud and Sting...well Sting had no idea how to use a washing machine.  
  
“How the hell do I work this thing?” the blonde cried in vain and gave the machine a furious kick that did nothing but hurt his big toe. Finally, he managed to open the door and it brought him a great sense of achievement, but now what? The clothes first. Sting threw Frosch’s ruined costume in first before he stuffed the entire contents of the overflowing washing basket into the washing machine. With a strong kick, Sting closed the door again. That was as far as he got for a couple of hours. He didn’t give up just yet though.  
  
He knelt in front of it, banging his fist down on the washing machine every now and then and suddenly something sprang open. That must be where the laundry soap was supposed to go. But how much was he supposed to use? Where even was it?  
  
With Lector’s help he found it eventually and turned the oddly shaped bottle around over and over again, hoping to find some kind of instructions. In the end, he just poured a lid’s content into the compartment and pushed it shut. Now on to the dials. That shouldn’t be so hard, right? Wrong. Sting had no hope in hell.  
  
By now, his patience was wearing dangerously thin and he couldn’t distract Frosch with movies for eternity. Eventually, the green exceed would want his costume back. By then, it had to be washed and dried. Sting clutched his hair irritatedly and stared at the dials on the side of the washing machine. He had no clue what temperature he should wash the clothes at, or how fast it was supposed to be spinning. Needlessly to say, Sting was hopeless without Rogue around. Not that he would ever admit it to his boyfriend.  
  
“Oh what the hell.” Sting growled defeated and turned the dials randomly before he pressed the start button. Nothing could go wrong that badly, right? Exhausted, the White Dragon Slayer let himself collapse onto the couch and cuddle up with the two exceeds. The dishes could wait for later. The washing machine had worn him out completely and within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

  


\--------------------------------------------------

  


Sting was woken by a loud noise that sounded dangerously similar to an explosion. Shocked, he sat up and it took him a moment to find his bearings. He smelled smoke and it came from the direction of the laundry. A cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
“Oh no. No, no, no. Not the washing machine. Please not the washing machine.” he muttered to himself as he hasted to the laundry. Of course it was the washing machine. Its door had burst wide open and the whole room stunk of smoke. That was the least of Sting’s problems right now. Scattered across the small chamber, lay all of the clothes he had stuffed into the washing machine before. Some were fine...but others...how was he supposed to explain this disaster to Rogue.  
  
To be fair, it hadn’t been Rogue’s clothes that had gotten ruined because the Shadow Dragon Slayer mainly wore black, but Sting’s white clothes. His pants...his pyjamas...even his underwear...all of them dyed different colours. It was a disaster. Suddenly Sting spied a small object in the heap of ruined clothing and all colour drained from his face. Terrified, he reached out.  
  
Frosch’s costume had shrunk. Not only that, but all its colours had run into each other and it was no longer recognisable. Sting felt a cold shower run down his back. The costume was beyond repair. The blonde sank to his knees. Screw the dishes, this was the worst possible thing that he could have done wrong. Frosch bought this costume for himself after he had done his first ever wizarding job. It meant the world to him. Sting felt sick. How was he supposed to tell Frosch that he had ruined his costume...?  
  
“Sting?” a voice asked from beside him and a small paw pulled at his t-shirt. Sting shrunk into himself. No, not now of all times.  
  
“Y-Yes Frosch, what is it?” the blonde asked, his voice cracking and shaking. Frosch looked up to him and asked innocently,  
  
“Where is my costume?”  
There it was. That dreaded question. Sting turned around to the green exceed, the ruined costume still in his hands and he stuttered,  
  
“I-I’m sorry Frosch...it, it got ruined in the wash...”  
  
Frosch’s eyes widened horrified and Sting saw the tears beginning to form in the small exceed’s eyes. Then came the waterworks. At the same time, the front door opened and a cheerful voice called,  
  
“I’m home!”  
  
As if things couldn’t get any worse...

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------

  


“I can’t believe you!” Rogue raged after Sting had told him what happened.  
  
“I’m sorry Rogue...” Sting began but Rogue cut him off,  
  
“You had one job Sting! One! And you messed it up again! How hard is it to look after a house for a couple of days?” the Shadow Dragon Slayer snapped and Sting flinched away from him.  
  
“I have other things to do as well you know! I’m a guild master for crying out loud!” the blonde retorted, his voice steadily rising in volume.  
  
“You are just lazy. That’s what you are! If you had listened to my instructions then you wouldn’t have ruined Frosch’s costume!”  
  
“It’s just a costume!” Sting yelled back. Too late did he realise what he had said. He couldn’t take it back now. Frosch had almost died on that job he had taken. Rogue’s eyes widened shocked. He couldn’t believe his ears.  
  
“What?” he uttered and Sting glared at him aggressively,  
  
“You heard me. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
“You’re right, it’s not that big of a deal.” Rogue replied in a monotone voice. Sting knew Rogue was done arguing, but the fight was far from over.  
  
“Fine, if you are going to be that way again, then that’s okay with me!” Sting yelled after his boyfriend as the Shadow Dragon Slayer disappeared into the kitchen to clean up the dishes that should have been washed days ago. Angrily, Sting let himself fall down onto the couch again and turned on the TV. What the two of them didn’t know were that Lector and Frosch had been cowering under the table the entire time. Sure, Sting had Rogue had had their fair share of fights living in a small house together, but never as explosive as this. The two exceeds didn’t know what to do.  
  
Sting and Rogue ate dinner separately and went to sleep separately. Neither said a word to the other for the rest of the night and Lector and Frosch were torn between who to console, the ruined costume long forgotten by the two of them.  
  
The next day was no better. Rogue and Sting never even looked at each other. Sting spent the day at the guild hall, immersing himself in paperwork, and Rogue busied himself with trying to find a replacement costume for Frosch. Yukino and Minerva watched concerned from afar as Sting stomped out of the guild hall that evening. Both of them wondered where Rogue was, but were afraid to ask. Never had they seen Sting this angry before.  
  
It had been a week since Sting had ruined Frosch’s costume, and still the Twin Dragons had not exchanged a word. It was beginning to become rather childish. When one entered the guild hall, the other just up and left without a word, their exceeds hasting after them. It was almost ridiculous. At home, Sting slept on the couch whilst Rogue had claimed the bed for himself. Sting at at the guild hall, whilst Rogue went into town in search for a tailor to fix the costume.  
  
“Sting, this is getting out of hand.” a voice huffed from beside the blonde. Sting shrank into himself surprised. but then he caught himself and replied,  
  
“What do you want, Yukino. Can’t you see I’m busy?”  
  
“Sting, it’s been a week since the two of you started acting strange. I don’t know what happened, but it needs to stop. You’re not five anymore.” the Celestial Spirit Wizard scolded him softly.  
  
“I said I was busy.” Sting growled annoyed but Yukino didn’t budge.  
  
“Apologise.” she said flatly. Sting ignored her.  
  
“Apologise.” she said again and still, Sting ignored her. Somewhere in town, Minerva had run across Rogue and scolded him too.  
  
“Apologise.” she said far less kindly than Yukino and Rogue quickly walked on, but she caught him by the back of his shirt and dragged him backwards until he was face to face with her.  
  
“Apologise.Right.Now.” she hissed threateningly and Rogue nodded, hastily freeing himself and running for his life. Back at the guild hall, Yukino had finally gotten through to Sting as well, and the White Dragon Slayer tearfully told her what had happened. At that moment, Rogue burst through the door and yelled,  
  
“Sting!”  
  
The blonde in question looked up surprised and suddenly found himself being suffocated in a crushing bear hug. Rogue’s scent. God how he had missed it. Unconsciously, his arms snaked around his boyfriend’s back and hugged him back. A week of fighting had finally come to an end. Minerva stepped beside Yukino with a smug look on her face as they watched the dork boyfriends make up.  
  
“Rogue...Frosch’s costume?” Sting asked suddenly as he spied Frosch standing beside Lector in his pink frog costume. Rogue released Sting and replied,  
  
“I-I met this old lady out on the street and she, she fixed it for me using some sort of magic. Just like that, Frosch’s costume was fixed as if she had sent it back in time. She said she owed me something but I have never seen her before.”  
  
“All that matters is that the costume is fixed again.” Sting replied and buried his face in Rogue’s chest again, “I’m sorry for everything. I promise that next time I will do all the house work.”  
  
“I’m sorry too. I should have known that your guild master work was already enough for you without having chores piling up.” Rogue mumbled into Sting’s hair.  
  
“In the middle of the guild hall.” Lector pointed out matter of factly and the Twin Dragons were ripped from their daze. He was right. Everyone had been watching and their faces flushed embarrassedly. Sting rose rapidly and grabbed Rogue’s hand.  
  
“Let’s go home.” he said with his signature grin back on his features. Rogue let himself be dragged from the guild hall and to their house. The door was slammed shut behind him and Sting pulled him in for a kiss. It had been so long. So damn long. Rogue’s hand travelled up his torso and off went his shirt. Sting didn’t mind. All he wanted, all he needed was Rogue right now. Because after every fight both of them needed some stress relief. It takes two to start a fight, but it also takes two to end it. Especially after a week~

  



End file.
